russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC's primetime dramas triumvirate
April 8, 2014 Mutya Orquia, Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes, and Raymart Santiago, Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo stars a four Kapinoy Primetime seryes of IBC. Kapinoy superstars like Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador, Mario Maurer, and Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo share the distinction of the superstars of IBC's daily 4 primetime seryes in one night known as the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime began airing its four of original prime-time successful drama series to boost its prime-time programming lineup in the soap-opera prime-time fare in the battle for primetime supremacy on Philippine television back in the Golden Age of Drama. Building on success after success as it revolutionizes Philippine TV through game-changing programming, while other networks that air every night on prime time as IBC-13 presents shows that airing the daily primetime teleserye fare by the ratings success. The biggest names and faces who share the feel-good distinction of starring IBC's high-rating primetime dramas. Mutya stars in the children's heartwarming fantaserye about an angel Carita de Angel, Janella stars in the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, Mario has the job of starring the kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Claudine and Diether will star of the teleserye Your Heart, My Love, pitting the sequestered TV network head-to-head against the other giant networks capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers. Janella Salvador leads the character as Janella Bernardo in Janella in Wonderland Oh My G!, 16-year-old girl as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador, the Filipina teen actress in the showbiz industry and her teen student with her mother Jenine Desiderio in which Salvador as played the role Nikki Grace-Lim for the daytime teleserye Be Careful with My Heart on ABS-CBN, she's now got the surprise of the only primetime princess confirmed her fantasy series with her own project of IBC when she offered the job top-billed by the hottest primetime fantaserye for the teen mermaid tale Janella in Wonderland. The popular and trend-setting fantasy drama series about the ordinary girl, a girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea follows the journey of a young mermaid, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. A teen actress who also in her first leading role for the teen mermaid tale princess as Janella Bernardo, a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny. Her under the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in started in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of sea world kingdom continues to capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers nationwide with the fantasy, adventure, mermaid, heart-pounding and romantic love stories, cast, locations and musical score to feel the magic of swimming in the summer splash that the viewers continues to follow the mermaid and swimming adventures of Janella Bernardo every night on the primetime slot in Philippine television history. She is expressed for Salvador’s popular expression “Oh my gee!”. Intriguing is the fact that at that time, ABS-CBN and GMA’s shows lord over television and their shows occupy a very huge chunk of the ratings pie. Also putting some princess on her teen mermaid is being called the Only Primetime Princess knows that the glitz and glamour of showbiz in friends forever in a compelling story of destiny, adventure, discover, magic, passion, and the lengths we all go to for true love and fall in love again. On the marketing perspective, what strategies were employed that led to the ratings scale as the birthday party of a princess Janella Salvador's grand birthday celebration at 16 years old as a simple yet delightful teenage actress in the history of Philippine entertainment industry. She graduated grade school in a school exclusive for girls in Pasig City which is St. Paul College Pasig and now in high school while showing her school uniform and is being home schooled in her busy schedule. When Janella in Wonderland graced Philippine television in 2014, "it gave the local fantasy series a pretty name with its fast storytelling and oh-so-charming plot, and Filipinos found a new get-together activity in the evening aside from the traditional mermaid tale for a series that could be pitted against the primetime shows of major networks," she says Salvador began airing last January and topped the ratings after three months of showing, igniting a nationwide craze that confused analysts and clobbered rival programmers. It also meant that the so-called ‘Sirena Wars’ behind the ABS-CBN’s own adaptation of Dyesebel (the iconic and legendary mermaid) and GMA’s Kambal Sirena (newest creation of mermaid-themed fantasy drama). Swimming style utilizes dolphin kick and mimic the swim of a mermaid among the kids, teen and young adults. Pitted against industry giants ABS-CBN and GMA, Janella in Wonderland caught the fancy of Filipinos and became a nationwide sensation. TV viewers alike the teen love story, fantasy, mermaid, adventure and romance, casting, cinematography in HD television, musical scoring, and production design of IBC’s top-rating teen fantaserye really intended for the long summer vacation while most activities are swimming in the beach and in other water forms. It was also a hit among social media netizens, with hashtags and topics related to the series consistently ranking among the top trends on Twitter. Janella in Wonderland seen at 7:45 to 8:30 p.m., from Monday to Friday right after the network's primetime high-rating newscast Express Balita on IBC. Salvador is now hailed as the only primetime princess introducing a mermaid character to the Filipino audience. It's pilot and charming superstars captured to the status as its currently holds in the Pinoy fantasy lovers' hearts. Salvador's leading young men like Marlo Mortel (Victor Fred) for the popular love team fans of MarNella (Marlo and Janella) while taping her episodes of the phenomenal fantaserye, said the network's business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, it boost an exciting and refreshing cast Victor Anastacio, Precious Lara Quigaman, Bobby Andrews, Alyanna Angeles, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Gloria Romero, Alfred Vargas, Alexandra Macanan, Joshua Dionisio, Kat Alano, Nathan Barrera, Shy Carlos, Kiko Estrada, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Paolo Serrano, Kelly dela Cruz, Mikee Lee and Yen Santos with the special participation of Abby Bautista, Jenine Desideiro and Freddie Webb. Villains are RJ Ledesma as Evil Beneth, Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Ruben Gonzaga as the voice of Shark, Meryll Soriano as Ursula and Derrick Monasterio as Dragon Fish, and voices of Louise Abuel as Zuma, Elmo Magalona as Sebastian, Jon Santos as Shrimp, Pia Magalona as Disher, Timothy Chan as Dreamfish, Josh Padilla as Remo and Chienna Filomeno as Whale Shark. Meanwhile, Janella in Wonderland as the No.1 fantaserye continues to perform in the ratings game garnered by the well-loved Kapinoy fantaserye. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Monday (April 7), the fantasy drama series is now of the top spot of the country’s top overall TV programs with 37.8% national TV rating, or 15 points overwhelmingly favored higher than its rival ABS-CBN's Dyesebel (30.6%) and GMA's Kambal Sirena (17.4%) are in the same rivals of mermaid fanaseryes during primetime slot. Mario Maurer in Crazy Little Thing Called Love Thai Superstar Mario Maurer remains as the Asia's future superstar who is he for another hit show based on the 2010 Thai film with a same title, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, a kilig-romantic serye. Upon the request of advertisers in place TV ads intend to engage channels 2 and 7 in areas where they're strong like producing teleseryes involving hundreds of millions of pesos. The story depicts love in the eye of young people who first experience it and how it affects their lives and their inspirations. The four of the hit primetime seryes Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Your Heart, My Love which is overloaded with many commercials, so that TV productions can have a fighting chance against imported soaps top-billing the characters. Maurer plays the lead role as Shone, with the primetime drama princess Cristine Reyes (Nam). Another actress added to the cast is Maricar Reyes whom she had with Cristine. Crazy Little Thing Called Love is on at 8:30 p.m. on weeknights after Janella in Wonderland. Directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng and Monti Parungao, a romantic dramedy series among those were added are young IBC talents and superstars. Boosting the impressive cast Maricar Reyes, Vandolph Quizon, Cogie Domingo, Say Alonzo, Arkin del Rosario, Joanna Morales, Herbert Bautista, Donnalyn Bartolome, Arvic Rivero, Issa Pressman, Biboy Ramirez, Fretzie Bercede and MJ Cayabyab with a special participation of Olyn Membian. Based on the Kantar Media last Monday (April 7), Crazy Little Thing Called Love like to watch our local drama series showing the No.2 spot with garnering a 20.4% audience share for the national TV ratings, it continues to beaten its rivals like Ikaw Lamang (26.5%) and Carmela (17.3%) Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo leads the powerhouse cast of the hottest primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love Claudine Barretto returns on IBC as the optimum teleserye queen which top-billing Your Heart, My Love. This soap opera is part of IBC's 54th year celebration. The optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto (Sophie dela Cruz) and the box-office action star-turned into the primetime star man Raymart Santiago (Roel Veneration) as they played the roles of the main protagonists in the primetime TV hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love. Became the critical and commercial phenomenon with an original storyline consistent top-rating and fast-paced primetime drama series, the soap opera series in unique blend of melodrama, romance, suspense, action and thriller with a heart-warming plot that is fit for the whole family. The series is a comeback project for Claudine Barretto on IBC as the Kapinoy star with the primetime queen. In her real life, a teen actress Julia Barretto on ABS-CBN as Kapamilya and Gretchen Barretto on GMA as Kapuso. When the soap operas to the serial drama fare, the star-studded dramas on primetime as follow-up to their soap operas, and come up with our teleserye series to compete with the other series being aired by the other networks. At an affordable price of P150, fans can relive the magic of the show that changed the viewing habit of primetime TV viewers will definitely make each episode worth watching every night as the massive quality local production for a daily TV series, the primetime hit teleserye is now filming and shot in high definition (HD) television and has utilized more cinematic camera shots. TV viewers and netizens alike praised the heart-warming story, powerhouse casting, cinematography, musical scoring, and production design of IBC’s top-rating teleserye in producing a drama series. Claudine is a proud Kapinoy specially that her first Kapinoy teleserye. For the first time, the Kapinoy network will battle it out with the two giant networks in terms of producing drama in primetime for producing shows with the veteran stars who are paralleled in terms of acting. Not only it dominates the morning shows but also the fourth primetime drama to be filmed and broadcasted in HD or high definition like watching a real movie. Laurenti Dyogi, IBC Chief Entertainment Content Officer, relates the network’s anticipation, "Finally, we’re geared up to break with tradition by offering a new twist on drama. We trust that we’re in the right direction because we’ve got a great story to tell, and powerhouse cast and crew. IBC has started winning weekday and weekends in the ratings race. Now we’re making weeknights more exciting became more confident that we can join the big networks and come up with our own series." To make sure that the "buena mano" production will click with viewers and stand up to the established majors productions, it's boosting the series' star value with the stellar participation as IBC's first attempt to do a full length TV drama series is making big waves in the teleserye fanatics to prove once more that it can go head to head against its rivals in terms of quality drama with the soap opera format of the romantic melodrama in the fast-paced story with its romantic love and heart-warming story on kind of Filipino family values. Since it started last January 27, 2014, Your Heart, My Love has changed the primetime viewing of the whole nation. In almost four months on-air, the show has been reaping several achievements including its record-breaking national TV ratings, being the primetime teleserye to launch a best-selling official soundtrack and release its DVDs, jam-packed mall shows, and being one of the most viewed programs on Global IBC. The show was such a big hit that it quickly invaded the digital world as it managed to become a daily hot topic on social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook and the most viewed program on GlobalIBC.ph and in the video-on-demand site WatchPhilippines. Your Heart, My Love is seen on weeknights at 9:15 p.m. to 9:45 p.m. after Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Directed by the box-office director Wenn. V Deramas which reunited as Claudine's director, it offering while boosting a powerhouse cast are some of the respected names in the industry as Xyriel Manabat, Diether Ocampo, Sandy Andolong, Christopher de Leon, Cherry Pie Picache, Ces Quesada, Ronaldo Valdez, Ian Veneracion, Juan Rodrigo, Princess Punzalan known as Barbara Perez, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Steven Silva, Joyce Jimenez, Maui Taylor, the child star wonders are Izzy Canillo, Jaclyn Jose, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Tetchie Agbayani, Noel Trinidad, Andi Manzano, introducing a Kapinoy hottest teen stars such a Nathan Lopez, Elisse Joson, Marc Carlos de Leon and Abigail Macapagal, JC Tiuseco and Maxene Magalona, Bojo Molina, Ramil Rodriguez, Cardo Versoza with the special participation of Cheska Garcia and Rommel Padilla. Your Heart, My Love proved to be a strong ratings believes that despite its new competition as it recently won in the ratings game over the rivals ABS-CBN and GMA’s drama program. Based on the latest data from Kantar Media survey covering urban and rural homes nationwide last Monday (April 7), garnered 15.5% national TV ratings, or almost 5 points higher than The Legal Wife (19.5%) and Rhadora X (14.3%). 'IBC Summer Blast (Featured Programs)' Primetime on IBC (Cara Eriguel, Victor Anastacio, James Yap, Mutya Orquia, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, Robi Domingo, Janella Salvador, Mario Maurer, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) : Carita de Angel (Mutya Orquia) : Monday to Friday: 5:45PM-6:30PM : Child actress Mutya Orquia will continue to be praise the lord, angel of God and Jesus Christ in the children's heartwarming fantaserye about an angel. She play the lead as the mischievous Dulce Maria, a sweet-hearted girl and smart little angel who believes in God maid for heaven where the adventures and lessons learned of the daughter depressed rich widower. They joined by Sam Pinto and Richard Quan. : Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador) : Monday to Friday: 7:45PM-8:30PM : Primetime princess Janella Salvador top-billed for IBC's very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. Setting the trend in primetime fantasy series, Salvador played the lead role as Janella Bernardo, a 15-year old girl turning a teen mermaid tale under the sea as the Princess of the Sea where the sea creatures rule in the island, at home, school and the mermaid into underwater. She's a student from high school who she wearing a school uniform and a teenager while she's a mermaid! Janella and her dolphin friend Zuma set off on an undersea adventure to rescue from Oceana. With help from her mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. Also, the fantaserye will be joined by Marlo Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Precious Lara Quigaman, Bobby Andrews, Alyanna Angeles, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Alfred Vargas and Gloria Romero. : Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Mario Maurer) : Thai superstar Mario Maurer as a certified Kapinoy for the most romantic kilig-serye with the Philippine TV version based on the 2010 hit Thai film. Also, starring Cristine Reyes and Maricar Reyes, : Monday to Friday: 8:30PM-9:15PM : PBA (James Yap) : Saturday 3:30PM-5:30PM : Sunday: 5:00PM-7:00PM : Founded in 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the Asia's first professional basketball league. Now on its 39th year anniversary under Viva Sports, the PBA’s television partner, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people expect the Kapinoy Network to bring this long-running and beloved national pastime to even greater heights! : Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano) : Saturday: 6:00PM-7:00PM : Now on its 13th year, Drew Arellano is hosting the country's longest-running and top-rating franchise game show on Philippine TV dominated TV rating and surveys. Going to the hot seat while increase your money tree, with the jackpot prize of P2 million pesos by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. The space-age set, thrilling music and the lifelines bestowed on each lucky contestants: 50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Double Dip, Ask the Audience and People's Speak were attributed to the show’s phenomenal success and prompting other networks to release their own game show. True? Of course! And that’s our final answer! : Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) : Saturday: 7:00PM-7:45PM : Leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and newbie actor Richard Yap top-billed for IBC's feel-good habit primetime top-rated sitcom, for my heart and careful, romance and good vibes as Maya (Jodi) and Sir Chief (Richard). : Sandy's Romance (Nadine Lustre) : Saturday: 7:45PM-8:30PM : Viva teen star Nadine Lustre will star and host a teen drama anthology series featuring romantic love stories where Lustre played the lead role as Sandy Salvador A lucky letter sender's story will featured Lustre's leading man every week who will fall in love. : DMZ-TV (Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio) : Saturday: 8:30PM-9:30PM : More than just videos. The country's premiere dance music FM radio station iDMZ 891 is on your TV screen. Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio host the Saturday night dance music show, with iDMZ 891 radio DJs on TV are The Sting and Georgina. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. Listen and groove the music in high-quality entertainment. : Whattaboys (AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio and Josh Padilla) : Saturday: 9:30PM-10:15PM : Today's top male stars AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio and Josh Padilla top-billed in the best trio in all-male sitcom continue to chart-up the ratings with a wacky and cool guys of comedy, the sitcom is also joined the hottest Kapinoy teen actress Ingrid dela Paz. Follow the hilarious cool guys and antics of Rico, James and Zanjoe under the roof of their girlfriend Jenny. : The Million Second Quiz (Robi Domingo) : Sunday: 7:00PM-8:00PM : Robi Domingo hosts the local version of the American hit game show. It's a quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was able from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. : Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar) : Sunday: 8:00PM-9:00PM : Hosted by a young singing diva Anja Aguilar with his co-host Thai superstar Mario Maurer for the reality singing search show contest for the rising superstars like aspiring and young singers of the singing superstar fans with official 4 judges are Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca, Gino Padilla and Jenine Desiderio. : Dingdong n' Lani (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) : Sunday: 9:00PM-10:00PM : The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha will join the forces of musical variety show on Philippine television for a night of songs where the performances and pure entertainment recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history. : Sunday Sinemaks : Sunday: 10:30PM-12:30AM : Your primetime treat every Sunday on IBC. Featuring Tagalog action films, watch your favorite action heroes and upcoming stars blast their way into your TV screens in their most memorable performances. Be part of the action, the swash-buckling action will keep you on your toes and keep you wanting for more. Highlights on IBC : My Little Janella (Abby Bautista) : Monday to Friday: 2:45PM-3:30PM : Frijolito (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) : Monday to Friday: 3:30PM-4:00PM : Y2K: Yes to Kids (Janella Salvador with JV the puppet) : Saturday: 9:00AM-9:30AM : A children's program hosted by Janella Salvador with JV the puppet that aims to have a positive effect on youngsters by imparting educational information on how to take care of the environment. Have fun while learning as we try to shift to a higher gear under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo. : APO Tanghali Na! (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) : Enjoy an afternoon of family entertainment as APO Tanghali Na! Lunch time will feature the music for APO Hiking Society. Featuring song and dance numbers from top perfromers as well as rising stars, and exciting fun and games, comparing to other noontime shows that the entire family can enjoy. : Hosted by the APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garavillo) with their co-hosts Rica Peralejo, Antoniette Taus, Bela Padilla and Alfred Vargas. : Hey it's Fans Day! (James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman) : Sunday: 12:15PM-3:00PM : Feel-good party habit every Sunday afternoon Hey it's Fans Day!, a youth-oriented musical variety show featuring exciting song-and-dance performances from IBC's roster of young stars including James Reid, Nadine Lustre, the rapper Young JV and Yassi Pressman are four of vibrant music performers. Joining them are today's hottest young stars from Friends 4Ever barkada (Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) as co-hosts and performers, plus Superstar Circle Final Four (Michelle VIto, Teejay Marquez, Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon) and the finalists of the top-rating singing reality show Born to be a Superstar are Joshua Cadelina, Cayleen Villamor and Veejay Aragon, as well as David Archuleta, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Miguel Aguila, Donnalyn Bartolome, Andre Paras, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Coleen Garcia, Josh Padilla, Sofia Andres, etc. The Universal Motion Dancers and the Vicor Dancers put in their dance numbers. : Friends 4Ever (Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) : Sunday: 3:00PM-4:00PM : From children for elementary school and playground to teenagers for high school by wearing a school uniform, the newest feel-good afternoon teen drama series every Sunday starring today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, two of Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey like a best friends forever of couple in friendship. The most memorable scene, favorite love-teams, characters and feel-good story you loved. : Your Heart, My Love (Claudine Barretto, Diether Ocampo, Christopher de Leon and Raymart Santiago) : Monday to Friday: 9:15PM-9:45PM : KapinoyLand (Mr. Kapinoy) : Saturday: 9:30AM-10:00AM : Singing and dancing with your favorite characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascot for an original Philippine flagship children's television program for kids everyday with fun and games. News and Current Affairs :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (Atty. Batas Mauricio, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Vincent Santos, Jodi Sta. Maria, Dr. Edwin Bien and Cheska Garcia-Kramer) :Monday to Friday: 5:00AM-7:45AM :Your favorite feel-good morning habit Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? delivers the perfect mix of the latest news, features, entertainment, lifestyle and public service. Veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Vincent Santos, Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jodi Sta. Maria, Dr. Edwin Bien and Cheska Garcia-Kramer host the morning show from Monday to Friday. : Express Balita (Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go) : Monday to Friday: 6:30PM-7:45PM : Simulcast over DZTV and Radyo Budyong stations nationwide : Now on its 16th anniversary since August 17, 1998, Express Balita remains as the country's longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded news program on Philippine television, as IBC News team continues to be the most trusted news team in the country. Anchored by the veteran anchorman Henry Omaga-Diaz and the female broadcast journalist Snooky Serna-Go, true to the station's commitment of public service through deliver the hot, timely and burning news inside and outside the country. Express Balita remains as the undisputed number one primetime news program since October 1, 2012. : News Team 13 (Jay Sonza and Czarinah Lusuegro) : Monday to Friday: 11:30PM-12:00MN : New reports reveal and there is news for 24-hour surveillance and comprehensive journalism. IBC-13's late-night newscast anchored by two of the most respected and outstanding broadcasters, veteran newsman Jay Sonza and most promising female anchor Czarinah Lusuegro. : Linawin Natin (Vincent Santos) : Monday: 12:00MN-12:30AM : Broadcast journalist Vincent Santos focusing on the issues and programs of the government. : Good Take (Cathy Eigenmann) : Tuesday: 12:00MN-12:30AM : Galing Mo, Pilipino! Filipinos take center stage in a tele-magazine program hosted by Cathy Eigenmann showcasing extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. Guaranteed to be inspiring, it is a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. : Forum ni Randy (Randy David) : Wednesday: 12:00MN-12:30AM : The socialist Randy David hosting the talk show provides the public forum debate. Features the topics range the debate, no-holds-barred on the issues and the studio discussion on-air, face-to-face, opposing views and fact vs. fact a panel and a representative with representative from the Government and other related professions discussion on TV. : Travel and Trade (Cheska Garcia-Kramer) : Thursday: 12:00MN-12:30AM : Cheska Garcia-Kramer hosting the travel show. Where you can find adventure and explore tourist destination in the Philippines. It focuses on our beautiful islands and Filipino customs, traditions and beliefs, with the Philippine tourism, tours guide, fiestas, explored places in the Philippines around our country's scenic and historic spots, patronizing our very famous, hidden and unexplored wonders and travel destinations in the countryside gave me the chance to travel to various parts of the country. : Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Atty. Batas Mauricio) : Friday, 12:00MN-12:30AM : Atty. Batas Mauricio delivers this public service and legal affairs program to inform and educate every Filipinos about human rights, supreme court, law office and the law world. : Bitag (Ben Tulfo) : Saturday 5:30PM-6:00PM : More than an advocacy and a crusade, as the crime investigative and public service program Bitag. Helmed by award-winning crime fighting and hard-hitting veteran broadcaster Ben Tulfo, the heart of his cause belongs to the ordinary citizens and sometimes unwary victims praying for justice and relief from their crime-related dilemmas. It also never went long until people noticed and heralded the arrival of the show that soon changed the face of investigative crime journalism in the Philippines. : Hapi Kung Healthy (Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien) : Sunday 8:30AM-9:00AM : A public service show that kids will surely enjoy, tackles issues on science, medicine, and health. Hosted by Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien with co-host Jeff Arcilla, Arlene Tolibas and Lou Veloso, with the help of the Department of Health (DOH), children are provided with factual information on how to keep themselves fit and healthy. Presented in an entertaining manner by a happy bunch of kids, Hapi Kung Healthy is a public service show that kids will surely enjoy your good vibes for fit, wealth and happier healthy. 'Program Schedule' Their not allowed to make happy and smiley face at all because of your own angry, tears and sad while cater to our fellow Filipinos abroad, look good and feel good everyday as IBC turning for more feel-good viewing habit. This means non-stop news and current affairs programs, heavy dramas and light entertainment, children and educational shows and action-packed sports programs to keep up your good vibes. And this milestone for making us the undisputed No. 3 station in the country that watch TV for good! : Monday-Friday : 4 am - Home Shopping Network : 5 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (LIVE) : 7:45 am - Joey & Teysi : 8:30 am - Wok with Yan : 9 am - Ghost Fighter : 9:30 am - Kirarin : 10 am - Kamen Rider Fourze : 10:30 am - Hell's Kitchen (Philippine version) : 11:30 am - TODAS Kids : 12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) : 2:45 pm - My Little Janella : 3:30 pm - Frijolito (Philippine remake) : 4 pm - : Mon: Team Rescue 911 : Tue: Global Mission : Wed: Report Kay Boss! : Thurs: Lingkod Bayan : Fri: Makabayang Duktor : 4:30 pm - Love You : 5 pm - Noli Me Tangere (rerun) : 5:45 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) : 6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) : 7:45 pm - Janella in Wonderland : 8:30 pm - Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Philippine TV version) : 9:15 pm - Your Heart, My Love : 9:45 pm - Sic O'Clock News Naman : 10:15 pm - La Madrastra : 10:45 pm - My Love Patzzi : 11:30 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) : 12 mn - : Mon: Linawin Natin : Tue: Good Take : Wed: Forum ni Randy : Thurs: Travel and Trade : Fri: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas : 12:30 am - Night of Song Music : 1:30 am to 2:30 am - Home Shopping Network : Saturday : 4:30 am - Pasugo : 5 am - El Shaddai : 7 am - Barney & Friends : 7:30 am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse : 8 am - Lilo & Stitch : 8:30 am - Denver, the Last Dinosaur : 9 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids : 9:30 am - KapinoyLand : 10 am - NBA (live via satellite) : 12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) : 3 pm - Cooltura : 3:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 5:30 pm - Bitag : 6 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) : 7 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief : 7:45 pm - Sandy's Romance : 8:30 pm - DMZ-TV (LIVE) : 9:30 pm - Whattaboys : 10:15 pm - K-Pop Star Hunt : 11 pm - Happy TODAS : 12 mn - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 12:30 am to 2:30 am - El Shaddai : Sunday : 4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade : 6 am - Family TV Mass (LIVE) : 7 am - Kerygma TV : 7:30 am - My Friends Tigger & Pooh : 8 am - Phineas and Ferb : 8:30 am - Sky Ranger Gavan : 9 am - Hapi Kung Healthy : 9:30 am - Chinatown TV : 10:30 am - Viva Box Office : 12:30 pm - Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) : 3 pm - Friends 4Ever : 4 pm - CelebrityDATCom (LIVE) : 5 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm - The Million Second Quiz (Philippine version) : 8 pm - Born to be a Superstar : 9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani : 10 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks : 12:30 am to 2:30 am - El Shaddai News *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' *''Express Balita'' *''News Team 13'' *''Express Balita Weekend'' *''IBC Headliners'' Current Affairs/Public Service *''Team Rescue 911'' *''Global Mission'' *''Report Kay Boss!'' *''Lingkod Bayan'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''Linawin Natin'' *''Good Take'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Travel and Trade'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''Bitag'' *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' Fantasy *''My Little Janella'' *''Carita de Angel'' *''Janella in Wonderland'' Drama *''Frijolito'' *''Noli Me Tangere'' *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' *''Your Heart, My Love'' *''La Madrastra'' *''Sandy's Romance'' *''Friends 4Ever'' Comedy *''TODAS Kids'' *''Sic O'Clock News Naman'' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''Whattaboys'' *''Happy TODAS'' Musical/Variety *''Lunch Break'' *''Night of Song Music'' *''DMZ-TV'' *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' *''Dingdong n' Lani'' Magazine/Talk Shows *''Joey & Teysi'' *''CelebrityDATCom'' Game Shows *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' *''The Million Second Quiz'' Reality *''Hell's Kitchen'' *''K-Pop Star Hunt'' *''Born to be a Superstar'' Lifestyle *''Chinatown TV'' Educational *''Cooltura'' *''Wok with Yan'' Children *''Barney & Friends'' *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' *''KapinoyLand'' Movies *''Viva Box Office'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' Sports *''NBA'' *''PBA'' Anime/Tokusatsu *''Ghost Fighter'' *''Kirarin'' *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' *''Sky Ranger Gavan'' Cartoons *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''Phineas and Ferb '' Asian dramas *''Love You'' *''My Love Patzzi'' Religious *''Pasugo'' *''El Shaddai'' *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' *''Family TV Mass'' *''Kerygma TV'' iDMZ 891 (Danze Muzic Zone) Profile :In November of 1989, Danze Muzic Zone was born; that caters - techno, tranze, R&B, house and a lot more! Relive the 80's, the 70's and ballroom dancing. Now, 89 DMZ is back and renamed as iDMZ 891, IBC's FM radio station and the cyberspace was introduced at www.89dmz.com. :DZMZ-FM 89.1, the FM radio station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), operating with a power of 25 Kilowatts, is known and accepted as Metro Manila's #1 Danze Music Station and more popularly known as Ang Tunay na Sayaw Pinoy!. :iDMZ 891 (Danze Muzic Zone) is the one and only dance music station in the country as they claim, whose specialized programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to DANZE MUSIC. :iDMZ 891's format identifies the station with the highly influential and upscale target market of 15 to 40 age bracket. Audience profile studies conducted by the leading advertising agencies high level of appreciation of DANZE format even above the station's primary market, even above belonging to the A-B-C markets while iDMZ's listenership profile consists of some of the pop music industry's best in full digital stereo. :The essence of iDMZ 891's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae, R&B and slow jams. The is the spectrum of iDMZ 891, encompassing, such diverse musical styles such as Wave, K-Pop, Rock and Disco, not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artist in our OPM in-a-Raw. :Through research and related activities, iDMZ 891 hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and relevance to the market by sharing with them the good things in life, like DANZE. :Anyone from all over the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. To date, the station has had around 50,000 listeners from all over the globe. :iDMZ 891 also has a group page in Facebook dubbed 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) with more than 16,000 active members. This page serves as a venue for members around the world to chat, express their common passion for music and share their personally created music mixes. Daily Programs :Peewee In The Morning :Peewee :Monday to Friday, 6:00am - 9:00am :Ear Candy :Blare :Monday to Friday, 9:00am - 11:00am :It's Lunchtime :The Unbeatable :Monday to Thursday, 11:00am - 2:00pm :Ready Set Sayaw :DJ Alfie :Monday to Thursday, 2:00pm - 5:00pm :The Hype :Raya :Monday to Thursday, 5:00pm - 9:00pm :The Flow :Broadcasting live from the first-ever FM OB Van in the land, Hosted by H-Town and DJ Buzz on the airwaves bringing you today's hottest hip-hop and R&B tracks in the local urban music. :The state-of the-art Outside Broadcast Van runs along the major roads of Metro Manila. :Monday to Friday, 9:00pm - 12:00mn Dancing Has Never Been This Hypnotic (Sway your hips, from the nation's premier dance music station... iDMZ 891 Ang Tunay na Sayaw Pinoy!) :Wave 24 :Every Sunday, 24-hour program of least talk, non-stop cutting-edge new wave songs that hit the 80s. This originated from the 3-hour program then dubbed as Wave 180, formerly hosted by The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), and now enhanced by iDMZ to keep up with the insistent public demand. Since 50% of iDMZ listeners are fond of music from the 80s, iDMZ made this a round-the-clock program. :Sundays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day. :Slow Jam :Every Monday, sit back, relax and enjoy listening to iDMZ 891's Slow Jam, a program that airs 24 hours of the best down beat tempo music that includes refined mixes of love songs and R&B music, to name a few. This program is perfect for listeners who prefer enhanced laid back music on the onset of the weekdays. :Mondays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day :Be Heard! :Broadcasting live from the first-ever FM OB Van in the land, a special program aired every Friday, that gives opportunities to all 89 DMZ members to show-off their mixing talents. This program is open to everyone – professional and non-professional DJs or to anyone who just simply loves to mix music. It has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated flagship program from different DJs around the globe. :The state-of the-art Oustide Broadcast Van runs along the major roads of Metro Manila. :Fridays, 7:00pm - 9:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Rockin' Manila :Headbang every Saturday mornin' for the alternative rock music sound from past (the late 80's, 90's and early 2000's) to present track of today, Rockin' Manila featuring 3 hours of alternative rock music tunes in the loudest anthems from contemporary bands and legendary rock artists. :As The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano), former IBC Channel 13 news reporter, intensifies these tunes on iDMZ 891. The extreme head banging experience livens up iDMZ listeners. :Saturdays, 6:00am - 9:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) :Disco 70's :Sway some hips. Wear those dancing shoes. As DJ Ouch travel you back to the time of disco at its best. The 70's never sounded any better. :Saturdays, 9:00am - 11:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) :Back to the 80's :Back to the 80’s is a show that provides all the music hits of the 80's and early 90's and the best is it’s all in the mix! This 3-hour program hits the groove is brought to you live by Mark The Spark formerly DXWK and DWSM disc jockey and a freelance DJ at present. :Saturdays, 11:00am - 2:00pm which echoes back at 12:30am - 3:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) :Throwback Baddest :Reiging the mix, we're take you back, 4 hours of your favorite throwback hits of the 90's and early 2000's is brought to you live by DJ Alfie. :Saturdays, 2:00pm - 6:00pm :Pinoy Rockin' Manila :The Force (Neil Centeno) every night of Pinoy alternative rock hits. :Saturdays, 6:00pm - 8:30pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Saturday Get Away :Broadcasting live from the first-ever FM OB Van in the land, Saturday Get Away is iDMZ’s top-rated program that offers 3 hours of club music: house, electro, dubstep and the ever-famous, flagship party music of Spain - Ibiza music. This program is hosted by The Sting (Terence N. Khan) who is a disc jock of 89.1 DMZ FM and currently the continuity voice over announcer of IBC Channel 13 with DJ Marlon as his wingman. It airs every Saturday nights from 9:30pm to 12:30am to cater to listeners who are based here and abroad. This live program can be heard and seen at the same time over at www.89dmz.com/shoutbox. :The state-of the-art bus Outside Broadcast Van along the major roads of Metro Manila. :Saturdays, 9:30pm - 12:30am (Manila Time, Philippines) Metro Manila's All-Hits, All-Dance Radio (The ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment and fleet-footed dancing with the country's current disco hit-whips...) :Mobile Circuit :Back-to-back live disco-mixing via iDMZ's Mobile Circuit with more zing, zest and pizazz mobiles in the land that features mobile groups providing listeners of their best mixsets. :Mobile groups are invited to submit their entries and perform live as scheduled by iDMZ administrators. This live mobile performance can be accessed at www.89dmz.com/shoutbox. :Just the kind of music you want to hear after a long and tiring day. Discover the art of disco-mixing, discover a different kind of entertainment with The Destroyer. :Friday, 12:00nn - 2:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :The Hitlist :The top 20 hottest hits countdown on iDMZ 891 with your favorite music artist based on listener's requests and votes over hotline 632-9283/634-9283, text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com. Hosted by The Force, one of the iconic DJs of 89 DMZ and now dancing in with us here in iDMZ! :Friday, 6:00pm - 8:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) iDMZ 891, The Premier Dance Music Station of the Country (Move to the beat, Headbang to the hilt... Dance each day of the week. iDMZ 891 from mixes, mobiles, hits, exclusives, classics, hip-hop and R&B, K-POP, rock, new wave, OPM, ballroom and more!!) :OPM in-a-Raw :Listen to our very own, the music closest to our Pinoy hearts. Three of Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits played every hour, because we believe in the Filipino talent. :Monday to Friday, every hour :Megamix :Uninterruptable megamixes seven-days-a-week. Four to five hottest records mix for live by jock-on-board. :Everyday, every hour. :The Word :Take a breather. Top-of-the-hour news capsulized in the latest national, local, global, weather, sports and entertainment scenes, The Word featuring the 2-minute update in the news program with Kaye. :Everyday from 6:00am to 6:00pm, every hour in the news capsule.